Pawprints
by KrystlexLane
Summary: A phonecall and a trip to Phoenix holds an unexpected surprise for Bella. Changing not only her life but those people around her as well. .more.


**A/N okay guys this is my first fanfiction and i hope you will like it. Mind you,English is not my first language so there may be a couple.. or a lot.. of gramatical errors and weak choice of words, so bear with me. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames are not. be nice. :P**

This chapter is written in Bella's POV. 

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, but only in my dreams.. just in my dreams. sniffles **

_**Chapter 1  
**-Foreseen-_

When I received that phone call from my mum I had a bunch of suspicions going about through my head. Up until now I haven't informed her about my engagement with Edward. Charlie already knew and he did not take it with a happy heart when we told him of course. I had to have a long tiresome talk with him. If it hadn't been for Edward's incredible speaking skills I would've lost that battle. Had Charlie told mom about it without my consent? Why did she want me to come to Phoenix so suddenly?

"Don't worry. We'll be there." I said before I hung up the phone receiver.

I turned my head towards Edward who was leaning by the table coolly. His pale granite-like skin shimmered every so faintly under the lights of the kitchen. His unkempt hair was like that of male models you see on runways, billboards, and magazines. His perfect lips formed that crooked smile I have always loved. Last but not the least, his perfect gold coloured eyes that can penetrate my very soul with its gaze were looking at me with assuredness.

"That's a good idea." His voice smooth like velvet as usual. "We can both go to Phoenix and tell your mother about our big news." His face shone with such joy and excitement at the thought that I, Isabella Swan, have accepted his proposal to become his future Isabella Cullen.

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"So you mean Charlie didn't tell her?"

"No. He never even thought about it."

So my assumptions were wrong. If Edward says that Charlie never thought of informing my mother without my knowing then I believe it.

I opened my mouth to protest on going to Phoenix but Edward cut me off before I even got to speak.

"It'll be good for you, Bella. What better way to tell her than in person."

I didn't want to argue about it because Edward would most likely win and even if I refused to go he would find a way to get me on a plane to Arizona. Sighing I replied,

"We better get tickets then."

Right when I said that he chuckled softly, and he had that look in his face that meant its been taken care of.

"Don't tell me," I rolled my eyes, "You already knew because Alice saw it in her vision, and she ran off to get the tickets, and probably got a very fancy wedding invitation made for my mother and Phil." I slumped on a chair and propped my elbows on the table resting my chin on my hands and exhaled loudly.

I should have seen that coming. Edward coaxing me out of my room, convincing me to have snack before lunch and then right as I finished eating the phone rings. Why didn't I see it coming? I wanted to slam my head onto the wood but Edward wouldn't want that.

As much as I love Edward with my life I can't help but think that this wedding was a pain in the butt.

"You're right. Alice did foresee this and yes, she already went out to buy tickets for both of us, but no, she didn't get a fancy invitation made for your mother." His voice was soft in my ears. I felt his lips press on the top of my head. It was his usual way of saying, 'its going to be just fine, relax'.

"Fine"

Its off to Phoenix to tell my mother about the engagement and to find out her reasons on wanting me to be there. It can't get any more exciting than that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry about this guys. I swear its going to be a lot more interesting once I get the plot up an running like werewolves 0o..

**R&R please… **


End file.
